Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara is a school-age Earth pony and a minor antagonist who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of Apple Bloom.__TOC__ Depiction in the series In Call of the Cutie, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon invite Apple Bloom and Twist to her cute-ceañera, a party for those who have recently earned their cutie marks. (The name is a pun on the Spanish quinceanera, a girl's "sweet 15" or coming-of-age party when a girl turns 15.) It's heavily clear that they were only invited so that other party attendees could mock them for their lack of marks. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent (making candy), but unfortunately, Apple Bloom doesn't earn hers before the party. At the party, Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark with a table cloth, but bumps into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She claims that she got her cutie mark earlier, but doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guest of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, she trips over the long table cloth and hits her head on the table that a radio was stationed on, thus exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon see that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The teasing gets ignored as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Diamond Tiara is later seen standing alongside Silver Spoon in the stairway, watching the other ponies play party games. She appears again along with Silver Spoon on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, as well as during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove in the school yard that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. Later she asks Cheerilee if it's really fake and is seen being jealous of Apple Bloom's loopty-hooping ability. She appears in Family Appreciation Day, alongside her father, Filthy Rich. When she visits the farm with her father, she point s out Granny Smith's odd behavior to Apple Bloom and convinces her of how humiliating it would be if Granny Smith spoke to her class. After Granny Smith impresses Apple Bloom's class with her presentation of how she helped found Ponyville when she discovered and learned how to cultivate zap apples, Diamond Tiara openly denigrates her. At the end of the episode, her father, evidently furious that his daughter insulted his most valuable produce supplier for his business, forces her to participate in singing to the water cans, much to her frustration. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she is given a card from Alula, to her surprise. In her next appearance in Ponyville Confidential, she is the chief in charge of the school paper: the Foal Free Press. She appoints the Cutie Mark Crusaders the writers of the gossip column to try to reviv e the news paper. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to resign their position, Diamond Tiara blackmails them with embarrassing photos. Diamond Tiara is later stripped of her position by Cheerilee, who gives it to Featherweight. In the end of the episode she has been demoted to take care of the printing press and the previous holder of that position, Shady Daze becomes the photographer and decides to take a picture of the demoted Diamond Tiara. The flash from the camera dazes her and makes her stumble upon the printing press, making her dirty with ink. As everyone is laughing at Diamond Tiara, the episode closes with her looking bitterly at the audience. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Gallery :Diamond Tiara image gallery See also * * sv:Diamond Tiara Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters